Anachronism
by nellchan0013
Summary: The Black Order had never expected to see two female exorcists equaling Kanda and Lavi’s strength. And they definitely didn’t expect to have them literally fall from thin air and land in the wrong era. Naturally, things get out of hand. KANDAOC LAVIOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bwahaha! It's the team up you never thought of! Nellchan and Lonely Fantasy! Oh my gosh what the heck's going on in the world? Nothing good, I can tell you that.....hmmm we just thought it'd be fun to write an OC story, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: We wouldn't share Lavi and Kanda because we love them too much, so of course we're aren't Hoshino.**

**Xxx**

"So, you just got back from your mission? Why didn't you stay for the night?" Kaiyo grinned, falling into step with Alex. Alex looked ready to drop dead on the floor, seeing as it was two in the morning at the moment. Everyone else in the Order was asleep.

Alex yawned, shifting the staff on her back, causing the six rings to strike each other and make a noise. "One, Bookman made it clear that I had to be back by today. Do you know how much work I have?" She shuddered at the thought of her in-box. "Second, I don't think I could last another day watching over two pieces of Innocence. What's your excuse?"

"Do I have any other excuse besides Tristan calling me up to work on some inane project?" She shrugged, ice blue eyes looking extremely guilty.. "Aaaand maybe I just so happened to snag a demo of FF XIII..." She scratched her cheek, giving Alex a sheepish grin. "You know me. New video game, had to break it in. And it was a Final Fantasy game!"

"Uh-huh. I thought the game wasn't supposed to come out until 2010?" Recalled Alex, pushing open the door leading to the corridor before Tristan's office. "Didn't Square Enix decide to push it back for some reason or another?"

Kaiyo glared at her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, thanks for killing me more, Alex. Yes, it was pushed back, thank you very much." She intensified her glare, as the other had her hand on the handle to Tristan's office.

"Continue."

"But, and this is a huge but." Kaiyo reminded, "I happen to know someone working on FF and said person happened to snag me a demo. Happy now?" She smirked, following Alex into the office.

"What are you guys fighting over now?" Tristan grumbled, dark brown hair a mess as he looked up from his Styrofoam littered desk. "Watch out for the tape. I wouldn't want you guys to trip and fall into that vortex thing."

"Kaiyo." Coughed Alex, skirting around the bright yellow police tape and placing the Innocence on Tristan's desk. "Man, you look like a mess. Didn't we tell you not to drink too much coffee?" She teased, holding up one of the empty Styrofoam cups before throwing it in the trash can next to his desk.

"Hey! I will not trip!" Kaiyo protested, pouting. "Give me more credit than that. I'm not completely- don't ignore me with your iPod Ms. Bookman in Training!" She frowned, sticking her tongue out when Alex replied with a smug smile.

"Could you guys really not act like two year olds?" Sighed Tristan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not acting like one. Kai? Not so sure." Alex chuckled, flopping down on the black leather couch against the left wall, propping her staff so it leaned on the arm of the couch. "She's just jealous that I happened to turn eighteen last week and that she's still seventeen."

"Oh, you so wish!" Kaiyo snorted. "At least I'm not blind from spending way too much time on the computer!" She countered, tossing a Styrofoam cup at Alex. "What do you need Tris? I was really getting into my game."

Tristan gave Kaiyo and incredulous look as the Head of Science took a seat next to Alex. "Do you honestly not see that?" He gestured vaguely towards the glowing rip in space that was in the middle of the room. "Did the bright yellow tape not catch your attention?"

"I get it now!" Alex laughed. "And all along I thought it was some screw up of Kai's."

"Is today 'make Kaiyo feel bad so she'll hole herself up in her room' day?" She deadpanned in reply, playfully punching Alex in the shoulder. "Or is it 'make Kaiyo so mad that she'll break Alex's iPod so the Bookman in training will have to learn to shut up'?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, tucking her iPod in her right jacket pocket, shifting away from Kaiyo. "Why don't you go check that thing out or whatever so we can both, that is Tristan and I, can get some sleep? Obviously, you're going to be playing your game, but some of us are actually normal and need eight hours of rest."

"Well, _fine_!" Kaiyo grumbled, ducking under the police tape. "Someone definitely needs their eight hours. Why else would you be so cranky? Unless you're on your-"

Alex threw a small square couch pillow in Kaiyo's face to shut her up. "Not even, Kai, not even. Hurry up before I decide to ditch you."

"Ouch, you didn't have to throw so hard. I wasn't serious." She paused, rubbing the back of her head, thinking it over. "I take that back, I was serious. Don't throw another pillow!" She held up her hands in defense. "I wanna get out of here as much as you."

"Great to know." A long yawn escaped her. "Let's go, Kai. I'm going to die if I have to read all my mail this tired." She rubbed her amber eyes sleepily, tempted to curl up on the couch and drift off.

"This vortex..." Kaiyo murmured, eyes scrunched in concentration. "Al, get over here, take a look at this. You know what I think this is?" She stuck a hand in the rip, the effect causing a suction noise. "It's a-" but her sentence was cut off for the vortex suddenly started dragging the rest of her in.

"Kai!" Alex and Tristan exclaimed, eyes growing wide as their bodies were jump-started awake.

Alex grabbed her Innocence subconsciously, jumping over the tape. Before Kaiyo disappeared, she managed to grab onto her hand, trying fruitlessly to pull her back. Every time Alex yanked, the vortex yanked harder until both of them were swallowed up.

**Xxx**

**OH blah, that was a crappy end to the first chapter. ah well, props to whoever figures out what anachronism means without using a dictionary or the internet. Leave us a review and maybe we'll update. Maybe. But while you're here, read Zero Tolerance by LonelyFantasyXIII.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who alerted/reviewed. I (We) love you! ^^  
Disclaimer: DGM is in no way, shape or form owned by us. We wish.  
Just read chapter two and don't put us in an emotic state...**

**Xxx**

Alex woke up in a dark room, illuminated only by a lamp on a cluttered desk, she noticed as she stood, legs still shaking from her fall. _'Wait, _fall_?'_ She thought, picking up her staff, which had fallen beside her on a paper strewn floor. 'Fall....vortex...Kai!' She did a quick sweep of the room, concluding that her fellow Exorcist was nowhere to be found.

The only other living thing in the room was in deep sleep, buried underneath a pile of papers that formed a white jagged mountain on the person's back. Cautiously, Alex made her way to him, noticing that her room was somehow messier than the office she was in. She took the end of her staff and prodded him carefully with it, the rings clinking together everytime they poked the sleeping person.

"Ko-mui!" The door crashed open, causing Alex to jump. She gripped her staff, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. "I've got more paperwork from Reever, delivered by yours truly." A redhead walked in, carrying a stack of papers under his arm.

A silence took over the room again when his eyes rested on Alex. He looked down to her boots and travelled slowly up, a lovestruck look overcoming him. "STRIKE!"** (A/N:OMG I've always loved having Lavi say that~)**

The papers hit the floor in an instant, the redhead closing the distance between them. He froze suddenly when he noticed her eyes. Alex took that moment to take a good look at _him _and saw the Rose Crest. Something clicked in her mind, for a lot of Exorcists who met her for the first time always seemed to mistake her for a Noah. They claimed it was the lighting that made her amber eyes seem golden.

Now was a good a time as any to defend herself, before he had the chance to recover and attack. "Look," Alex sighed, "I'm an Exorcist like you are. I know, my eyes look golden, but-" She held up her staff in defense as the redhead attacked her with a hammer. **(LOL that sounds so weird!)**

"What the hell is a Noah doing here?" He snarled. "What do you want with our Supervisor?"

"Would...it...kill...you...to let me explain?" Alex snarled back, pushing back with more force then she wanted. "Geez, it's the same with all you new Exorcists! Mistaking the Apprentice Bookman for a Noah because of her damn eyes!"

The redhead faltered. "You can't be the Bookman Jr." He stated dumbfoundedly. "One, you're a girl, and two, _I'm_ Bookman Jr. What type of mind game do you think you're playing?" He swung his hammer towards her, careful to avoid the desk.

Alex pushed off the ground, landing neatly on the handle. "Look, Red, don't be so damn sexist. It's freaking 2009. Did you forget that women got their rights about one hundred years ago?" She tapped her staff on his head, frowning.

"Wow, you must've hit your head _hard _when you dropped in because it's not even 1900 yet." He snorted, eyeing her weapon warily. The largest ring had sharpened into a point, making the staff look like a spear. "Watch where you're pointing that..."

"That's the whole reason it's next to your neck, Red. If you so much as try to kill me again, I won't hesitate. I may not be a Noah, but I can still kick ass." Grumbled Alex, taking her iPod out of her pocket. "It still works..." She turned it off, tucking the earphones in her pocket.

"Um, what are you doing? And how am I supposed to believe that you aren't a Noah?"

"Because," Alex sighed heavily, taking her cell phone from her pants pocket, "if I was a Noah, then my skin would be darker, and I'd have the stigmata. Since I'm lacking both, obviously, I'm not a Noah. Yes, I know then can change their look, but the only reason my eyes look golden is because of the light." She explained. 'Damn, shouldn't be surprised it's not working...'

"Okay, I consent. What you say makes sense. But it still doesn't explain what you were saying, about 2009. Who are you?" He asked, tucking his now small Innocence in his holster. "And your answer better be good, because I could still think you're a Noah."

"But you don't because you wouldn't have said that if you did." She grinned, strapping her Innocence, not so sharp anymore, to her back. "And I've already answered your question. I'm the next Bookman." She turned her head to the desk. "How does he sleep through all that?"

"He's lazy." Stated the redhead easily. "You can't be the next Bookman, unless you're from another branch."

"Nope, under the main one."

"You're definitlely lying." He accused.

"Uh-huh, I'm so sure. Listen, could you at least tell me where I am?" Alex asked.

"The Black Order. The one in England."

"No." Alex's jaw dropped. "the one in England? That's not possible. That's where I work. Wait, you said that 1900 hadn't passed yet?" He nodded. "oh no..."

**Xxxx**

Kaiyo poked her head around the corner, eyes darting around to make sure it was void of people. She could ony handle so much nevousness at a time. "Damn that Alex, ditching me when I actually need her." She hissed, walking briskly down the dark corridors. "No cell site or anything...."

Automatically, her hand flew to the dagger she always had on her, a small assurance that she could take on anyone she didn't trust. At this point, that was everyone. Kaiyo stopped suddenly, hearing voices. She pressed herself against the wall, hoping that the darkness would conceal her somewhat.

"Man, sometimes I feel sad for Komui. He has so much paperwork to deal with as the Supervisor."

"I feel worse for us and Reever. Komui sneaks naps. We're up almost all the time. Thank goodness for Lenalee and her coffee skills."

'Lenalee?' Kaiyo's brow creased. 'I know I've heard that name. Alex was saying something about her....' She gulped, taking a deep breath before taking timid steps to the two speakers. "Um, excuse me. I'm a new Exorcist and I was wondering where I should go?" She cheered inwardly at how smoothly she lied.

"Oh, um well we're heading down to where Komui should be, so why don't you join us?" One of them suggested, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Kaiyo smiled, nodding as they made their way down the corridors. All of her was thankful that they didn't question why she was there at so late a time. One of the open doors she had passed showed that the moon was high in the sky, indicating that it was late. She listenened intently to the twos' conversation, picking up tidbits of information.

"Hey, Exorcist, there's Lavi. I'm sure he can help you out. We'd continue helping you, but unfortunately we have a lot of work to do." The two excused themselves, yawning as they did so.

"Um, thanks...I guess..." Kayo grumbled, walking offf towards the direction they pointed. She figured that they were talking about the two Exorcists there, since they were the only ones in the corridor. 'Wait a second, I'd recognize that Innocence anywhere...' She grinned and took a running start. "ALEX!"

"Kaiyo? What the-" Alex's eyes widened when she was tackled by her friend, the two of them colliding painfully with the ground, Alex getting most of the impact. "Kai, if my iPod breaks, so help me...."

"Get over it, Al." Kaiyo rolled her ice blue eyes, helping her off the ground. "We get separated and all you care about is your iPod? I must not be that high on your list of important things."

"That's not true! You just happen to come after my iPod." Alex teased. "Because I'm sure that the people from Final Fantasy come before me as well."

"..........." Kaiyo looked away guiltly. "Ahem, anyway, you want to know what happened? I figured the whole-"

"STRIKE!" Lavi yelled, hearts in his eyes once more.

"Al, um, who's that? And am I allowed to knock him out?" Kaiyo whispered.

Alex stifled a laugh. "His name's Lavi, well, this one is, at least..." She said. "And I'm pretty sure I've got everything pieced together. But I would love to hear your explanation, Ms. Head of Science."

"Don't you dare forget it...." Kaiyo grumbled, smiling wryly. "Well, before I was so rudely interrupted in Tristian's office, everything clicked. It's a wormhole."

"Sound sci-fi." Snorted Alex, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Hey, we're working with the undead basically, does time-travel really surprise you?" She countered, raising a knowing eyebrow at her.

Alex grinned widely. "Nope." She popped the 'p', feeling incredibly like a child. "Is there anymore you would like to add to that? As in the current time period we're stuck in?"

Kaiyo shrugged, her version of a no. "Bet you're dying to tell me, though."

"Late 19th centruy." She stated, trying fruitlessly to contain the excitement in her voice. "The wonderful Victorian Age, the turn of the century...what I wouldn't give to be in the US of A right now, seeing history in the making...." She sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Alex, your Bookman is showing." Teased Kaiyo, grinning as well. She cast Lavi a wary look. "So, um, who's the redhead? And what's with the eyepatch?"

"I'm Bookman Junior." Lavi said, giving her a lopsided grin. "Name's Lavi, as she said earlier. As for the eyepatch, I think it makes me look mysterious."

"Yeah, mysteriously creepy..." Kaiyo muttered under her breath, causing Alex to smother her laugh. "Gah! Just my luck! Being stuck with two Bookmen! Can't we find some other people here?"

"At two in the morning?" Lavi asked incredulous. "That's quite a challenge...but I guess I could go see if Yu-chan's up...or the Moyashi..."

Kaiyo gave Alex a look that said "Who's he talking about?"

Holding up a finger, Alex closed her eyes, seaching her vast memory bank. "Oh! No way! Kai, you will love Kanda...trust me...lead the way please, Lavi."

**Xxx**

**Whoo! I updated! and yay Kai-chan updated her story! Yay! Review, or else I feel depressed.....**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's here!!! Chapter three!! Yay! Thatnks to all who reviewed/alerted. You guys really make me (and LonelyFantasy) happy! ^.^**

**Xxx**

As Lavi led them down the vast hallways, Alex frowned at her surroundings, memorizing every aspect of the building. She could clearly see the possible escape routes and ways for intruders to come in but seeing as they were still in the late 1900s, there wasn't that much of high technology.......She let out a small sigh from the corner of her mouth , immediately catching Kaiyo's attention.

"Are you thinking the same as I am?" Kaiyo murmured quietly, slowing down her pace to talk without the possibility of the Lavi overhearing.

Alex sighed. "No Kai, I am _not _thinking about how to defeat your weird video games."

"No Ms. Know-It-All, I was actually thinking on what to do _after _I defeated my game."

The Bookman (or woman, whichever floats your boat) looked around as though she thought someone was watching her. "I'm surprised Kayio…Don't you remember? This was the Order that got burned to the ground a few decades ago…"

She waited for Kaiyo to respond with the same enthusiasm but instead, her friend had a blank expression. "So…? What's your point Bookman?"

"_So_?" Alex shook her head in disbelief. "Do you not realize how much damage we could cause being in this time period? Did you not see the movie _A Sound of Thunder_? Every time we touch something we don't know what it is doing over in our time, you idiot. That and the fact that this placed was burned down by an intruder…" She smiled lightly. "Kaiyo, for the love of God don't even think of cooking or going near fire while we are here."

Kaiyo scowled pushing her lower lip out into a full pout. "Shut up you meanie! God you're one to talk! Who's the one who made Tristan's office explode!?"

"Oh and that was only _my_ fault? Who told me that she could control his stupid weapons?"

"Hey! It LOOKED like a computer ok? It's not my fault I couldn't hack that damn thing! I'm Head of Science goddamit! I'm supposed to experiment with stuff like that!"

Before Alex could open her mouth to retort with an insult Lavi had spun around, lifting his hands in a meek look of surrender. "Hey," He whispered as he looked around. "Keep it down you guys. It's two in the morning and not many people will be happy if you wake them up at this time."

The three of them continued down the rest of the way in silence. Lavi was a few feet ahead of them and he came to a stop, knocking on a wooden door. "Oi, Yu! Are you awake?" He whispered loudly through the door and Alex could hear an annoyed grunt from the other side and someone shuffling out of bed.

Kanda jerked the door open angrily, glaring coldly at Lavi. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my—!" He stopped short as he caught sight of Alex and Kaiyo behind them.. "Who the hell are they?"

Lavi grinned. "New exorcists."

Kanda turned to slam the door shut but in a split second Kaiyo had wedged her boot in-between so that it wouldn't fully close. "Well now I know what assholes men are in this era too!" She snorted. "Jeez Alex, they really never change."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Actually Kai, there supposed to be gentleman in this time period but my records say Yu Kanda is Japanese. You'd think he'd learn how to be one.."

Both Lavi and Kanda stopped in the middle of opening their mouths to comment but of course, the samurai was the first to recover. "Listen Brat, I don't need you telling me my own name. Now unless you want to be the firsts to die on a mission like so many others, I suggest _you,_" he glared at Alex "stop acting like you know it all and _you_" This time he moved his attention to Kaiyo. "Remove your shoe—"

Kaiyo's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly realized who was standing before her. "Yu Kanda. Age eighteen and born on the Sixth of June. Weighs approximately one hundred and thirty four pounds or otherwise sixty one kilos. Male. His innocence is the sword strapped to his thigh and it is name Mugen." Kaiyo spoke as if reading from one Alex's many files and smiled triumphantly at Lavi and Kanda's shocked expressions. "And for your information, even though the cause of your death was not recorded, don't piss off me or Alex. Unlike me, Alex has a quick temper and your death will be by her hand."

"…….Wow Kai you actually did you homework! Maybe I should you give you a gold star!" Alex said, rolling her eyes in mock surprise. "Were you looking through my records again? I thought I told you to stop hacking my computer."

"Actually I just went into your room." Kaiyo corrected. "And yes, I'd like the star." She grinned.

Kanda let out a venomous snarl interrupting them both. "Where did you find that information?"

Lavi took a step back not wanting to be by the samurai and stood next to Alex. "Hey…maybe we should leave…Yu, c'mon don't get mad…"

Kaiyo smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "The reason I know so much about you is that your profile reminded me of one of my favorite characters on Final Fantasy. That's the only reason why I know it by heart."

Alex sighed. Of course that would be the only reason.

"We're leaving." Lavi spoke with such finality that caused both women to stop in mid thought. The red head looked tied in-between confusion and suspicion and Alex narrowed her eyes. _'Damn in...Why don't they just say they don't trust us? And Kai's little stunt right now didn't help us at all…' _With a sharp exhale of breath Alex fixed her staff over her shoulder and threw Kanda a dismissive glance. "We'll be taking our leave then. And we don't need an _escort_. " Her words were sharp and left her mouth with such coldness that it rivaled Kanda's. "Good_night_."

Kaiyo, following her lead frowned and pressed her lips together tightly. Maybe she should apologize or come up with an excuse but found herself unable to speak a single word of apology. Her ice blue eyes met with Kanda's deep blue and she smiled lightly. "Goodnight then Samurai."

The two exorcists walked down the empty hallways and Alex could feel the stares of Lavi and Kanda still boring into their backs. "That was stupid Kaiyo." The Bookman said once they were far out of hearing range.

"It was tempting. My bad." She apologized briefly, even though she knew that Alex wasn't really mad.

"So what are we going to do? We have to get back."

"Get back where?" Kaiyo asked mockingly, her face genuinely blank.

Alex glared. "You know what I'm talking about Kai. You're Head of Science. Do something."

"Like what? Click my heels three times together and say 'I want to go home?' No thanks. I can't stand high heels and they're definitely not gonna be sparkly _red_." The gamer shuddered at the thought. Brushing off the murderous glare being sent in her direction she sighed. "Look, I'll do what I can ok? It's just—Now that we _are _here shouldn't we, you know, look around?"

Alex frowned pursing her lips together. "I told you it's dangerous. We don't know what kind of damage we could cause."

"_No_, we don't. But there is no way that you can call yourself Bookman if we don't and you must be _crazy _if you think I'm leaving now. You can record the history with your creepy mind powers—just kidding Alex—

And I can get some of the technology blueprints from this place." Kaiyo smiled as she felt the confidence overpower her best friend's dangerous energy. "You might just be able to find something out about that red head too. He _is _Bookman Jr."

Alex groaned at the upcoming headache, pinching the bridge of her nose as every possible outcome swept through her. "Fine.. But you better start working on a way to get us back. I'm missing a ton of work back home." _'Though I doubt Lavi will be willing to give me_ any _information...'_

"You know I will." Kaiyo smiled brightly and put her hand up, formed into a fist. "This will be fun. Promise."

The Bookman snorted. "Fun…" she repeated. "You're unbelievable." But there was an obvious ghost of a smile on the Alex's lips as she bumped her fist with Kaiyo's. "Let's just hope we get through this."

**xxx**

**Ah the Sound of Thunder is a good, if not oddly creepy movie...Came out a while ago, you know? It was intresting.....anywayyyyysss, Review as always! **

**And if** **you do, then we'll update! **

**By the way, someone needs to find out what Anachronism really means....Virtual prize for whoever gets** **it?**


End file.
